


He Is The Moonlight

by Elemental_Queen



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Rewrite, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_Queen/pseuds/Elemental_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of 'She Is The Sunlight' by Trading Yesterday, for a RP toon, showing her feelings, that aren't quite returned, for her love... who thinks of her as a good friend.</p><p>And to boot, he's in the Emerald Dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Is The Moonlight

If all the flowers faded away  
And if all the storm clouds decided to stay  
Then you would find her each hour the same  
He is tomorrow and she is today

And if right is leaving she'd rather be wrong  
He is the moonlight and the moon is gone

If loving him is a heartache for her  
And if holding him means that she has to bleed  
Then she is the martyr and love is to blame  
He is the healing and he is the pain  
He lives in a daydream where she don't belong  
He is the moonlight and the moon is gone

And it will take this life of regret  
For her heart to learn to forget  
Tomorrow will be as it always has been  
And she will fall to him again  
For she knows she's come too close

Cause if right is leaving she'd rather be wrong  
He is the moonlight and the moon is gone

He is the moonlight and the moon is gone


End file.
